1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to enhancing an operational lifespan of non-volatile memory.
2. Information
Phase change memory (PCM) may operate based, at least in part, on behaviors and properties of one or more particular phase change materials, such as chalcogenide glass and/or germanium antimony telluride (GST), just to name a few examples. Crystalline and amorphous states of such materials have different electrical resistivities, thus presenting a basis by which information may be stored. The amorphous, high resistance state may represent a stored first binary state and the crystalline, low resistance state may represent a stored second binary state. Of course, such a binary representation of stored information is merely an example: PCM may also be used to store multiple memory states, represented by varying degrees of phase change material resistivity, for example.
Among other possibilities, PCM may fail to operate properly because of a set failure or a reset failure. Such failures may lead to a shortened operational lifespan of a PCM memory.